House vs Holmes
by Mimi Kitsune
Summary: [OS] Et si les docteurs Grégory House et James Wilson rencontraient Sherlock Holmes et le docteur John Watson ? Le combat des esprits !


**Cette histoire est un petit délire que j'ai imaginé un soir en regardant un épisode de Dr House. Gregory House et Sherlock Holmes ont beaucoup de points communs (intelligence, caractère...) et je me suis demandée ce qui se passerait si les deux personnages se rencontraient. Petite histoire sans prétentions qui aurait pu mérité un diagnostic plus poussé, mais un peu compliqué à écrire. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous plaira quand même. ^^**

 **Merci Pika-Clo pour ton commentaire** **ainsi qu'à tous les autres qui lisez mon histoire. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos messages même des années après, je les lis et y réponds toujours avec plaisir.**

* * *

Grégory House arriva comme à son habitude – en retard. Il était presque onze heures lorsque le médecin daigna se présenter à l'hôpital. Cuddy sortit de son bureau et fonça droit vers son employé le plus récalcitrant.

— House ! Vous avez deux heures de retard. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

— C'est la faute de Wilson. Il voulait à tout prix faire des galipettes avec moi toute la nuit et qui suis-je pour le lui refuser.

— Jusqu'à preuves du contraire, Wilson est, depuis hier soir, resté au chevet d'un malade, qui est décédé tôt ce matin.

— Ouah ! Il est trop fort pour se retrouver à deux endroits en même temps, ironisa-t-il.

— À moins que vous ne vous soyez fait son jumeau, vous me ferez huit heures de consultations supplémentaires.

Elle tourna des talons et repartit dans son bureau. House roula des yeux et monta directement à son bureau, poser ses affaires et redescendit dans le hall.

Il prit la pile de dossiers en attente d'auscultation. Il jeta les documents au fur et à mesure qu'il éliminait les cas les moins intéressants sous l'œil furibond de l'hôtesse d'accueil qui devait tout ranger à nouveau. Un seul retint son intention. Un homme de trente-sept ans, un mètre quatre-vingt-trois et ayant comme nom : Sherlock Holmes.

Quand il entra dans la salle d'examen, son patient était assis sur la table d'examen. Un autre homme, plus petit et blond, était debout à côté de lui.

— Allez Sherlock, dis-lui !

Sherlock considéra le médecin qui était entré dans la pièce et le fixa intensément, mais consentit à parler.

— J'ai mal au ventre du côté droit, John pense à une appendicite.

House jeta un bref coup d'œil à John – médecin généraliste, ex-militaire à première vue. La sueur qui perlait sur le front du patient indiqua que le patient souffrait. Il commença son examen.

— Rigidité à l'abdomen, faible fièvre, je suppose que vous avez des nausées, une perte d'appétit et également une diarrhée. C'est bien une crise d'appendicite.

— Ça je le savais déjà, rien de plus évident ! N'importe quel médecin peut le savoir. Vous êtes réputé comme étant le meilleur diagnosticien au monde. Capable de soigner les gens sans même rencontrer vos patients. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez savoir d'autres qui seraient moins évidents ?

— Okayyyy... (House se releva pour s'accouder contre la fenêtre) Vous êtes détective consultant très doué dans votre spécialité, venu à Princeton probablement pour affaire. Le cadet d'une ancienne famille anglaise, vous n'aimez pas votre frère aîné qui vous materne trop. Vous avez décidé de vous émanciper à votre majorité. Vous avez une capacité intellectuelle plus haute que la moyenne. Vous êtes hautain, imbu de votre personne et solitaire, probablement un sociopathe. Le dernier élément peut être contesté en voyant votre amant qui s'inquiète pour vous.

— Je ne suis pas son amant ! rétorqua le blond.

— Et vous êtes qui ?

— John Watson. Je suis son médecin et ami.

— C'est du pareil au même, ironisa House.

Alors que John s'apprêtait à répliquer, Sherlock posa une main sur l'épaule du blond pour l'en dissuader.

— Intéressant... À mon tour : vous êtes un homme qui souffre à cause de l'opération à votre cuisse qui vous a laissé des séquelles. Vous vous droguez pour ne plus avoir mal bien que la douleur est plus psychologique que physique, mais comparer à d'autres, cela accentue votre capacité à réfléchir. Vous êtes un homme orgueilleux qui considère tout le monde comme des idiots et des menteurs, ce que je peux comprendre. D'un comportement compulsif et destructeur, vous vous réfugiez dans votre travail pour ne pas vous rendre compte de l'inutilité de votre vie. Vous n'avez pas d'amis sauf peut-être au moins une personne à qui, vous passez tous vos caprices.

House resta interdit un instant puis sortit de la salle, laissant les deux amis interloqués. Juste alors qu'il venait de fermer la porte, il la rouvrit et annonça avec une admiration non feinte.

— Seriez-vous intéressé de voir votre intelligence en image ?

Devant le sourire satisfait de l'intéresser et l'expression indigné de son compagnon, il repartit.

À l'accueil, il annonça qu'il avait un cas et demanda qu'on lui laisse le dossier.

...

House entra dans sa salle de diagnostics, distribuant à ses trois collaborateurs, Forman, Chase et Cameron, le dossier du patient.

— Diagnostic différentiel, je vous écoute.

— Euh et bien, je dirais aux vues des symptômes qu'il s'agit d'une appendicite, annonça Chase.

— Pourquoi avoir pris ce patient, il est en bonne santé hormis qu'il faut lui programmer une opération, enchérit Forman.

— C'est pas son appendice que je veux que vous diagnostiquer, mais son cerveau, contra House.

— Son cerveau ? Mais il ne souffre d'aucun trouble qui pourrait justifier une quelconque analyse, commenta Cameron.

— Ce n'est pas son était de santé qui vous intéresse, ce type possède une intelligence et une mémoire qui vous intriguent. Vous considérez ce don chez un autre que vous-même comme une erreur, vous êtes intéressé par ce patient, car il vous ressemble, lança Forman.

— Puisqu'on est d'accord, après son opération, scanner, IRM, radio du cerveau... Je veux une imagerie complète de son cerveau avant et après stimulation de son intelligence.

Cuddy débarqua dans la salle.

— Je vous interdis de pratiquer ces examens ! Vous n'allez pas irradier un homme sain juste pour satisfaire votre curiosité ?

— Pourtant, je le ferais ! Il m'a donné son accord, car il est tout aussi intéressé de connaître le résultat.

Cuddy resta pantois pendant que son équipe partit faire les examens.

...

Quelques heures après son opération et avoir fait une IRM et une radio, Sherlock était allongé dans le scanner. Chase et Cameron observaient les images qui apparaissaient.

— Merci de nous laisser faire ces examens. Je sais que c'est un caprice de notre supérieur, mais vous n'étiez pas obligé d'accepter, dit Chase

— Le docteur House cherche à savoir comment j'arrive à assimiler autant de données et les résultats m'intéressent aussi. Je doute que vous puissiez voir l'invisible avec vos machines, mais sait-on jamais...

— Nous aimerions maintenant que vous entriez dans _votre palais mentale_ pour pouvoir comparer les résultats.

...

Sherlock était de retour dans son lit de l'hôpital, John à ses côtés, lisant un livre. House arriva dans la pièce avec le docteur Wilson – curieux de voir l'intérêt de House pour Sherlock.

— Bon, après examen des clichés, voilà les résultats. (Il lui montra les différentes images.) La radio ne donne rien, par contre à l'IRM et au scanner, on peut voir les lumières qui s'illuminent quand vous êtes en mode méditation intellectuelle. Vous voyez toute la zone de votre hémisphère gauche travaille à plein régime. C'est là que vous stockez toutes vos données et que votre logique peut fonctionner. L'hémisphère droit est tout aussi bien éclairé, c'est votre côté créatif qui est mis en avant. Pour les gens ordinaires, il est rare de voir autant d'illuminations, digne d'un sapin de Noël. Ce qui est amusant, c'est que ces clichés sont les miens. (Il éclata de rire.)

Sherlock ne répondit pas. La médecine était un domaine qu'il laissait à John. Malgré tout, le côté arrogant et vaniteux de son médecin ne faisait aucun doutes : il aimait se montrer au-dessus de tout.

— Si vous avez tenu à me montrer vos clichés, c'est que les miens ne sont pas aussi convaincants.

— C'est vrai, mais vous n'êtes pas loin derrière. Votre côté artistique est bien moins utilisé chez vous que chez moi, mais pour un détective, je suppose que ça a moins d'intérêt, dit-il, en lui montrant le scan de son cerveau. Avant de vous laisser partir, j'aurais un dernier test à vous soumettre, vous êtes partant ?

Sherlock sourit et accepta.

Pendant leur échange des plus animés sur leurs connaissances respectives, le docteur Wilson et John restaient à l'écart, ne pouvant rivaliser avec les deux génies.

— Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, lui demanda Wilson.

— J'ai aménagé avec lui depuis trois ans et je participe à la plupart de ses enquêtes.

— Il m'a l'air spécial, mais je crois qu'il est plus facile à vivre que House.

— Ça dépend des jours, croyez-moi. Quand il ne travaille pas, c'est l'enfer ! Et là, de voir un Sherlock, c'est déjà quelque chose, en voir un autre quasi-identique, c'est presque un choc.

— Ah ah, je crois savoir ce que vous ressentez. Quand votre amoureux vous mène la vie dure...

— Eh, je ne suis pas gai ! s'offusqua John.

— Bien sur... Je disais pareil au début.

John ouvrit la bouche et souffla. Il était fatigué de toujours se justifier.

...

Après une bonne heure, House et Wilson prirent congé des deux hommes.

— Alors ? Qu'as-tu pensé de ce Sherlock Holmes ?

— Intéressant bien qu'ignorant tout de la médecine, du système solaire...Tu te rends compte qu'il ne connaît aucune actrice célèbre ! Il est, cependant, un bon chimiste, de bonnes connaissances générales et, tout comme moi, est capable de connaître toute la vie d'une personne par observation de détails. Par contre, il est sexuellement inactif, mais vu comme il regarde son _ami_ , je prédis un changement de situation pour très bientôt.

— Je vois, j'ai l'impression de nous revoir, quelques années en arrière, pas toi ?

— Tu n'as pas faim ? Tu m'invites bien entendu, dit-il, changeant de sujet.

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel et se rendirent à la cafétéria.

 **FIN**


End file.
